In the Spring Field, Amongst the Cherry Blossoms
by ilikecheese56
Summary: Sakura experiences the perfect day with Naruto by her side. TONS of fluff and plenty of WAFF to go around. NaruSaku oneshot. Please read and review.


YES! This is my best work to date, filled with tons of fluff and WAFF. Tons. And when you finish reading, go read InfinitX's NaruSaku Drabbles. Seriously, do it. Oh, and please leave a review. Flames are welcome.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Come on, where are you taking me?," came Sakura's voice from above him. She was being carried piggyback through the streets of Konoha by her now-boyfriend, Naruto.

"You'll see," he said, glancing upwards at her before returning his attention to the streets in front of him.

"Can you at least give me a hint?," she pleaded with a small pout.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, I wanna keep it a surprise," he said, hoping she would understand.

"Oh... alright...," she said reluctantly, resting her chin on Naruto's head.

Naruto continued walking through the village, the streets becoming less crowded the further he walked. His legs eventually carried them beyond the village's main gate.

"Naruto, are you sure we can just leave like this?," Sakura asked, a little worried.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan, I got special permission from the old crone," he answered, chuckling slightly.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you really should have more respect for Tsunade-sama. After all, she is Hokage."

"Not for much longer! I'm gonna be in that office before you know it, Sakura-chan!," he proclaimed with a grin. He kneeled down so Sakura could climb off. She did so with reluctance, rather enjoying the ride. She was about to protest when she saw the sight before her.

There, on top of a hill, sat a lone sakura tree, many of its petals scattered over the verdant grass growing on the small ridge. The setting sun was behind it, the scene covered in its pale, orange glow.

Sakura turned to face Naruto, who had a small smile adorning his features. She grinned at him and opened her mouth to speak. All she managed to do, though, was squeal and giggle as Naruto scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the hill.

"Naruto, it's not like we're married! You don't have to carry me like this!," Sakura managed between laughs, her cheeks tinted pink. Naruto just smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead. Her face turned completely red, the blush spreading to the tips of her ears.

"Naruto, you always treat me like a princess, I don't deserve it," Sakura said.

"Then I must be your knight in shining armor, huh, Sakura-chan?," he said with a chuckle. "Oh, and don't say you don't deserve it. Nothing is too good for my Sakura-chan," he added as he reached the top of the hill. He gently set Sakura down against the tree. "Naruto, I-I'm flattered, but you're spoiling me! All you do is treat me to everything and complement me all the time. Don't you feel a little upset when I don't get you anything in return?," she asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Sakura-chan, your acknowledgment is all I need. That, and seeing your beautiful smile when it's just for me," Naruto stated, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"I see," she responded with a blush, focusing her attention on the setting sun.

The crows could be heard squawking in the distance, signaling the dusk. The sun was disappearing behind the Hokage monument, which could be seen even from their vantage point. Sakura watched Naruto, who was plucking at the soft blades of grass. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and gave her a soft grin.

"Sakura-chan, I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sakura said, placing her hands on the ground and pushing herself up. She stood and brushed off her skirt, then bent down and gave Naruto a small kiss before standing up straight and reaching for her kunai holster.

"What'cha doin'?," Naruto asked, curious as to her sudden actions.

"Just watch, okay?," she said as she pulled out a kunai. She began carving their names into the tree, small chips of bark and wood falling to the ground, some landing in Naruto's hair. He stood up and shook the stray pieces out of his hair. He ran a hand through to be sure he got it all out, then turned his attention to Sakura's handiwork. She was beaming at him, her eyes sparkling and her smile bright.

"So? How is it?," she asked hopefully.

"Hm. It's nice, but it's missing something," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai of his own.

"Really? What?," Sakura asked innocently, turning back to look at her work. Naruto stepped forward and carved a heart around their names, putting away the kunai and facing Sakura when he finished. She did the same.

"There, now it's perfect!," Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura giggled at his actions before moving closer to him and pulling him into her arms. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her cheek into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, softly stroking her back. Sakura looked up and with pleading eyes begged for Naruto to kiss her. He was happy to oblige. He swooped his head down and captured her glossy lips with his own.

"Thank you, Naruto. This has been the perfect day. I love you."

"Heh, you're welcome Sakura-chan. I love you too."


End file.
